Alone
by Pelouse
Summary: [Tercer capítulo puesto ] Un pequeño detalle puede cambiar el futuro, y cuando se trata de grandes asuntos, el destino toma giros increíbles. ¿Qué habría sido de Ren si Hao hubiera alcanzado el puesto de Shaman King? Un final alternativo.
1. Capítulo 1

Sábado 23 de Agosto de 2003

**Alone**

****

**Advertencias:** Shaman King caps 1-64, yaoi [Hao x Ren].

**Comentarios: **El final de la serie me dejó tan insatisfecha que he decidido hacer uno alternativo para mi propio deleite. Es bastante distinto al original, y muy personalizado, pero ojalá lo disfruten .

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los descontentos con el final de la serie, y a los partidarios del Hao/Ren x)

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

  Cuatro años hacían desde que el Torneo de Shamanes había terminado, y Ren no podía aún acostumbrarse al resultado. Una que otra noche tenía por sueño la pelea de Yoh y Hao. Resultaba increíble pensar que eran gemelos al verlos enfrentarse así, pero todo parecía más real cuando se veía en ambos la misma determinación a ganar. Rn, junto con sus amigos, se había quedado inmóvil, viendo la batalla desarrollarse frente a sí y sin poder creer lo que pasaba.  Había confiado en Yoh tanto como en cualquier pelea anterior, pero en su corazón había azotado una duda. ¿No tenía Hao 1, 250,000 puntos de poder espiritual?

Sí, los tenía. Y con ellos había derrumbado y herido a Yoh, asestado potentes golpes que habían ido desgastando a su hermano hasta dejarlo peleando no contra él, sino contra la muerte. Ren, Anna y los demás no habían podido hacer más que quedarse viendo aquél doloroso espectáculo, todos sus ataques siendo inútiles ante el mayor candidato al puesto de Shaman King. Porque lo era; Hao era el indiscutible ganador de toda batalla, el que había esperado mil años y se oponía con el alma a dejar pasar más. Era el que había retado a los mismísimos Grandes Espíritus a detenerlo y había pasado sobre ellos.

Y había pasado lo que se esperaba y nadie quería aceptar; Hao había ganado, se había adueñado de los Grandes Espíritus y había aplastado con un dedo a los que se le ponían enfrente. Fue Manta el primero en reaccionar, chillándoles a todos que actuaran rápido. Se habían dividido, y cada cual se había dirigido a una distinta región a formar ejércitos que detuvieran a Hao. Mas Ren y Anna, los shamanes más cercanos a Yoh, no habían podido cumplir con su papel en esa resistencia; Hao los había capturado a ambos, y desde entonces no los había soltado.

Al enterarse, no tardaron en llegar Horo Horo y Lyserg con el fin de rescatarlos, pero habían sido recibidos con la misma rudeza que se destinaba a los demás rebeldes. Habían tenido que huir, siendo el chico de pelo azul el más resuelto a rescatar a su mejor amigo, Ren, y a sacarlo de ahí. Pero el Rey Shaman había aparecido, tentando al muchacho chino por su punto más débil; su orgullo de guerrero. Se había enfrentado a él, derrotándolo sin disimular la facilidad con la que lo hacía, y aun bajo los gritos desesperados de Horo Horo, Ren se había negado a partir, terco y herido. 

Desde ese momento no se habían vuelto a ver. Ren sabía, por las charlas de los servidores de Hao, que su amigo seguía vivo y tan fiero como siempre. Sabía también que el resto de sus compañeros iba cayendo, uno por uno, siendo Manta el primero en desaparecer del mapa. Pero los conocía bien, y sabían que tanto por el futuro como por la memoria del enanito y de su ex-líder seguirían dando hasta lo último que tuvieran para vencer al Asakura triunfante. Y sabía también que no lo iban a lograr, por más que trataran. Al principio, también él mismo había intentado hacerlo, pero estaba solo en la fortaleza que Hao había construido en el interior de las montañas que alguna vez habían rodeado la aldea de los shamanes; Anna, que había sido capturada con él y con quien había querido aliarse, estaba hecha una sombra. La chica había cometido el error de poner a girar todas sus acciones en torno a Yoh, y de hacer depender su fuerza de la de éste. Cuando él fue derrotado, ella había caído con él, y desde aquél día se la veía callada y sombría, moviéndose sin gracia alguna y más por inercia que por deseo. Ren ni siquiera había tratado de devolverle esa chispa que antes la volvía fuerte y poderosa, pues él mismo se sentía apagado.

La vida para ambos era distinta desde que estaban ahí. Demasiado distinta. Las primeras semanas habían sido mantenidos como simples prisioneros, en celdas pequeñas y oscuras que a Ren no hacían más que recordarle las de su propio palacio, en las que alguna vez su padre lo había encerrado. Ocasionalmente recibían visitas de Hao –que les preguntaba, con su voz burlona, si le seguirían como habían hecho con su hermano -, pero eran mantenidos bajo la custodia de Marion. A los seis meses se les había permitido salir de vez en cuando, y poco después eran libres de vagar por la fortaleza, y Ren había comprobado con incredulidad cómo sus deseos de escapar habían desaparecido. En el primer aniversario de la muerte de Yoh, Hao lo había mandado llamar, y le había pedido que lo acompañara a ver "los resultados de la revolución", a lo que Ren no opuso mayor resistencia. Habían partido los dos, montados en el Espíritu de fuego, y habían sobrevolado grandes terrenos que el chico chino casi no pudo reconocer. Los pueblos se encontraban en su mayoría quemados, o destruidos, y de éstos se elevaba una humareda negra que hacía desaparecer todo rastro de celeste.

- Es apenas el inicio. – Había dicho Hao con tanta calma como si aquello fuera normal. Ren sintió sus venas arder al pasar sobre las tierras de las que provenía, comprobándolas tan derrotadas como las anteriores. Tras el paseo, Ren volvió con mareos y náuseas, asqueado de tanta destrucción como jamás pensó que podría estar. A partir de ese día, cada año (en la misma fecha), acompañaba a Hao a ver los avances de su gran sueño. A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que la tierra renacía y embellecía con el tiempo y la dedicación del Rey Shaman, que miraba con gran satisfacción _su_ planeta.

Era la cuarta vez que lo acompañaba en el viaje y, como el resto de las veces, se sentía perdido con tantos metros entre el suelo y él. Desde que todo eso había comenzado, no volaba sino cuando hacía esos recorridos, y ya no se sentía acostumbrado a recorrer las nubes como cuando lo hacía regularmente, sobre Bason. Miró a Hao de reojo; el aparentemente joven shaman (porque seguía siendo un hombre con mil años) estaba firmemente de pie, perfectamente calmado. Y sonreía. Ren no podía creer que alguien así, que había destruido y matado sin dudar ni un instante, y que le había arrebatado todo cuanto quería (su espíritu, su mejor amigo, su querida hermana) pudiera tener una risa tan fresca, ligera, juvenil. En el tiempo que había transcurrido, Hao no había cambiado, salvo quizás una cierta serenidad y madurez que eran sin duda producto del hecho de que era inderrocable.

Ren aún lo odiaba, claro, aunque el sentimiento se hallaba congelado. Era cierto que Hao le había causado las mayores desgracias, pero le era difícil seguir detestándolo con la misma fuerza de antes. Siendo intenso y obsesivo como era, Ren se desgastaba con rapidez, y lo sabía perfectamente. En palabras del propio Hao; era tan pasional que iba a terminar destruyéndose solo. Pero había algo más ahí. En sólo cuatro años, Hao había conocido y dominado más de Ren que él mismo, y éste no podía evitar sentirse humillado por eso. Cierto era que el Rey Shaman se había abierto paso a su mente con la disimulada violencia que lo caracterizaba, quebrando orgullo y barreras que se oponían a sus deseos, pero Ren aún se mantenía de pie, irónicamente impulsado por la obstinación que le había causado tantos problemas antes. Si algo le quedaba que hubiera sobrevivido a los asaltos de Hao, era esa terquedad tan suya. Y eso nadie iba a quitárselo…

Sintió sus piernas flaquear, aturdido por la altura y la falta de oxígeno que no se encuentra en tierra firme, y no pudo evitar tambalearse peligrosamente. Se imaginó lo que sería caer, ser rozado por el aire y las nubes, y finalmente encontrarse con la tierra, que lo destrozaría más rápida y piadosamente que cualquiera. Pero toda idea descabellada y extrañamente relajante desapareció de su cabeza cuando sintió (y vio) el brazo de Hao pasarle por la cintura y sujetarle con la misma seguridad con la que él se mantenía. Volteó a verlo, atónito, y se encontró con la tranquila sonrisa del Shaman King. Reconoció entonces que aquél no era un gesto de desinteresada protección y nobleza, sino de posesión, y recordó las palabras que Hao, años atrás, le había dicho.

"Eventualmente, te haré mío."

Así que, finalmente, sí había decidido conservarlo. Y como con todo lo que le gustaba, lo había vuelto una pertenencia suya sin preguntar. Maldito fuera.

- Te odio. – Musitó Ren, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los puños, sintiéndose vivo de repente.

- No es verdad. – Respondió Hao, ampliando su sonrisa. Ren hizo ademán de decir algo, pero nada se oyó.

- Sí lo es… - Dijo al fin, enderezando la espalda de golpe, y soltándose por acto reflejo del soporte que le proporcionaba el brazo de Hao. Éste no dijo nada, sino que lo miró con algo que parecía compasión. Ese gesto encendió algo en el interior de Ren, que dio un salto atrás, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Se habían detenido a orillas de un lago, en algún lugar donde el frío chocaba con ellos como latigazos. El grandioso Espíritu del Fuego se desvaneció a una señal de Hao, que se acercó al tenso Ren con pasos tranquilos.

- ¡Déjame en paz de una vez! – Gritó éste, un repentino dejo de desesperación haciendo vacilar la fuerza de sus palabras. Hao se detuvo, sin inmutarse.- ¿Es que no te basta con todo lo que tienes?

Hao balanceó la cabeza con gracia, haciendo imposible distinguir si lo hacía para negar o para apartarse el cabello de la cara. Estando así, su parecido con Yoh era más que extraordinario, y eso no pasó desapercibido para Ren, que por un momento se sintió años atrás en el tiempo.

- Sabes que no, Ren. – Contestó Hao, encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndolo volver al presente.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! – Repuso Ren, encolerizado. Hao ladeó la cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntó, aparentemente curioso. Ren bufó.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿No ves todo lo que has provocado?

- Lo único que veo, Ren, es un mundo que se recupera, y que será tan hermoso y magnífico como lo era antes de que todos esos humanos lo arruinaran. Yo lo salvé de la destrucción acabando con esas espantosas criaturas, ¿no te das cuenta?

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Eres un maldito asesino y nada más.

- Tú pensabas como yo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Ren se quedó repentinamente callado, apretando los dientes casi con histeria.

- Estaba mal, estaba mal, y fue gracias a Yoh que vi las cosas como eran. – Repuso, con una sonrisa de triunfo.

- ¿Yoh…? – Hao pareció confundido por un instante, y parpadeó un par de veces.- Lo que hizo Yoh fue mostrarte de una utopía. Todo lo que él decía era vano e irreal, sin sentido alguno. No iba a llegar a ningún lado con esas ideas, y jamás iba a conseguir ser el Shaman King. Yoh era un idiota.

- No es cierto. – Dijo Ren, sintiendo que ganaba terreno sobre la discusión.

- Tú sabes mejor que nadie que tengo razón, Ren. – Respondió Hao, aterciopelando su voz y volviéndola un relajante susurro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de su acompañante.

- Estás mintiendo… - Dijo éste con suavidad que delataba duda, evitando los ojos chocolate que estaban tan incómodamente fijos en él.

- Sí lo es, Ren… - Por primera vez en la plática, Hao se acercó a él hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, disminuyendo sensiblemente el frío que los rodeaba.  Se agachó a fin de anular la diferencia de estaturas y sonrió a Ren, sus rostros a una mínima distancia. Éste, aturdido, se limitó a desviar la mirada.

- Hay que volver ya.- Dijo Hao en una de sus habituales órdenes disfrazadas de favor, apartándose de él y retomando el camino con toda naturalidad. Se montó sobre el Espíritu de Fuego, e indicó con un gesto a Ren que hiciera lo mismo. Éste obedeció de forma automática, con desgane, y volvieron a la fortaleza en absoluto silencio. Llegaron a su destino cuando el sol se alistaba a caer, y mientras Hao era abordado por Matti y Marion, Ren se precipitó hacia la habitación de Anna, a quien encontró sentada junto a la pared, con la mirada perdida.

- Anna… - Dijo a un volumen de voz que, pese de su debilidad, denotaba la agitación de su cuerpo. La chica giró casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para demostrarle que lo escuchaba. Hasta ese momento, los únicos que la habían hecho reaccionar eran Hao y Ren, uno por su parecido con Yoh, y el otro por su conexión con ella.

- Anna… - Repitió Ren, dándose cuenta que no tenía nada específico que decirle. Se concentró en mirarla; tenía el cabello considerablemente más largo que antes, pero igualmente descuidado, y le caía como hilos sin vida hasta la cintura. Estaba palidísima, pues desde hacía cuatro años que su piel no tenía contacto con la luz del sol, y las marcas de su mal dormir destacaban bajo sus ojos. Era triste, casi desgarrante, verla así después de haberla conocido cuando era imponente, mandona y enérgica. A veces Ren sólo deseaba verla quejarse de lo costoso que era recibir visitas y recordarle a todo el mundo que algún día sería la esposa de Yoh. Incluso prefería discutir con ella y recibir sus mortales golpes a verla así de deshecha. Quería verla bien pues, a pesar de todo, era su amiga. Era la única que seguía a su lado tras todo lo ocurrido. Le vio volver su cabeza a su posición inicial en un gesto mecánico y sintió un nudo forjarse en su garganta.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, con un tacto y suavidad que hasta entonces sólo había reservado a su hermana, agachándose y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Anna.

Ella meneó en la cabeza en un sencillo "no".

- ¿Necesitas algo? – Otra negativa por respuesta. Ren hizo una mueca, su incapacidad  de mantener una charla aflorando. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Anna, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos no eran más que dos siluetas apenas iluminadas por las antorchas del pasillo exterior (que, además de dar luz y calor, recordaban la inacabable fuerza de Hao). La compañía del otro hacía para cada uno más confortable aquél momento y ninguno se movió de ahí hasta el amanecer.


	2. Capítulo 2

Domingo 2 de Noviembre de 2003

**Alone******

****

**Advertencias:** Shaman King caps 1-64, yaoi [Hao x Ren].

**Comentarios: **Oops por el retraso. Lo peor es que ya tenía el capítulo casi completo. Lo siento. Lo que es la falta de inspiración y el exceso de proyectos, ¿verdad? Pero bueno, no me quejo.

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los autores de fanarts inspiradores y, claro, a los lectores. smuak Mención honorífica a Nina por los ánimos y las ideas.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

           Ren despertó con la espalda terriblemente adolorida, tras observarse solo en la habitación, y le tomó varios minutos conseguir ponerse en pie. Sentía su columna vertebral hecha polvo, y no se reprimió a la hora de maldecir para aliviar el estrés. Agradeció el amplio conocimiento sobre su cuerpo que las batallas le habían dado, y consiguió relajar sus endurecidos músculos con un par de toques estratégicos.

Una vez tranquilo, se preguntó lo obvio; ¿dónde estaba Anna? Asomó con cuidado la cabeza al pasillo, verificando que nadie estuviera cerca. Cierto era que desde que Hao lo había denominado como pertenencia suya, nadie se le acercaba más de lo necesario, pero siempre le era amarga la visión de cualquiera de los seguidores del Rey Shaman. Sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar el pasillo desierto, y avanzó a través de éste con su característico paso de astuto guerrero, moviéndose de forma suave y felina, a poca distancia de la pared.

La fortaleza de Hao era un laberinto de los que causaban admiración; Grande, oscuro y tenebroso, con corredores y pasajes que serpenteaban hasta el interior de la montaña, cámaras escondidas y salas grandes, techos tan altos en algunas que hasta la respiración más tranquila se volvía un poderoso eco. A Hao le encantaba todo eso, y a Ren le parecía que era porque el retorcido e intrincado conjunto de túneles era una copia exacta de la personalidad del dueño.

Se escabulló por los lugares menos frecuentados, maliciosamente situados para espiar desde ellos la mayoría de las salas y pasajes. La fortaleza estaba inusualmente quieta y silenciosa, a excepción del salón principal, que era usado como sitio de reunión, y que se encontraba casi siempre habitado por más de uno de los servidores de Hao. En esta ocasión eran Kanna, Matti y Marion las que hablaban tranquilamente en un rincón. Ninguna pareció notar la presencia de Ren, y el imposiblemente agudo y fuerte tono de voz de Matti le reveló a éste el sujeto de la conversación.

- Ya se tardaron mucho, ¿no les parece? – Dijo Matti, soltando un bufido molesto.

- El señor Hao pasa mucho tiempo con esa niña. A Marion no le gusta ella, es tonta. – Repuso la rubia, abrazándose a la muñeca que llevaba.

- No podemos oponernos a los deseos del señor Hao, callen de una vez. – Las detuvo Kanna, cruzándose de brazos en una señal de que a ella tampoco le gustaba la situación.

- Pero Marion cree que esa chica debió morirse.

- Obviamente así debió ser, Marion, pero el señor Hao pensó que debía ser conservada…

- Y vamos a respetar sus decisiones; el señor Hao jamás se ha equivocado en nada. – Matti y Marion asintieron con pesadez a las palabras de su líder, y permanecieron calladas por algunos segundos.

- Marion no quiere que el señor Hao prefiera a la sacerdotisa antes que a ella…

- Aún si es así no vamos a hacer nada, si no nos lo pide él.

Ren vio asentir a las dos más jóvenes, y se apresuró hacia donde sabía que Anna estaría, si lo que las otras tres habían dicho era correcto. Sentía su corazón al borde de una explosión, mientras avanzaba a pasos veloces y casi torpes. En lo más profundo de la fortaleza se encontraba una de las dos habitaciones privadas a las que nadie entraba sin la expresa autorización de Hao; los aposentos del Shaman King. Vigilando la puerta de ésta se hallaba Opacho, que era quizás el más ferviente seguidor de Hao, y a quién éste mantenía en gran estima. No tardó en vislumbrar a Ren, y le hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo, su tranquilidad contrastando con la agitación de él.

- El señor Hao casi ha terminado. Saldrá en un momento. – Dijo con naturalidad.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a una visiblemente perturbada Anna, que avanzaba con pasos inseguros y los ojos aún más ensombrecidos que de costumbre. Tras ella hizo su aparición Hao, su pecho apenas cubierto por una capa color crema echada al descuido sobre sus hombros. Sonrió con la falsa inocencia de un niño que trata de evitar un castigo al distinguir a Ren que, a toda evidencia, ya había relacionado los hechos. Opacho guió a Anna en dirección a su propia habitación, y ésta se dejó conducir en silencio, manteniendo la vista fija en el camino, bajo la mirada escandalizada de Ren. El pelinegro trató de seguirla, aterrado con la situación, pero fue firmemente detenido por una mano suave en su espalda.

- Quédate aquí. – Dijo Hao, acercándose a él.

- Vete al diablo, Hao. ¡Eres un demonio! ¡no deberías existir! ¡Estás enfermo! – Exclamó Ren, con rabia, listo para atacar como un gato al que han pisado la cola. ¿Cómo pudo Hao atreverse…?

- Ren…

- ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer todo eso?!  ¡Estás loco! ¡Maldito seas!

Hao; Tan despiadado, tan inmisericordio, tan loco.

Hao; Odio, odio, odio…

- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes, Ren? Todo lo que hago es para bien, deberías saberlo. Yo soy quien tiene la razón. Todo lo que hago no es sino lo correcto…

- ¡Claro que no!  Estás equivocado. Las personas no merecen sufrir así… ¡Con un demonio, no eres un dios! ¡Detente por un momento y date cuenta de todo el dolor que causas!

- Hablas igual que Yoh – Repuso Hao, con una expresión de asco.-. Tú no lo entiendes, Ren.  Yo soy el destino, y el dueño de esta tierra. Todo esto estaba previsto para suceder. Yo soy un ser supremo. Ren, deja de ser tan terco y ve por una vez lo que realmente está pasando.

- Lo único que veo es a ti, y no eres más que un ser despreciable, desgraciado y patético.- Dijo Ren, escupiendo las palabras.

- Pues lo siento por ti, Ren – De nuevo, lástima en los ojos de Hao.-. Lamento que no entiendas lo que sucede a tu alrededor, pero no voy a detenerme. Ni siquiera por ti.

Ren se dio una rápida media vuelta y salió de ahí a grandes zancadas, sintiendo su sangre bullir. Alcanzó a Anna en su habitación. La chica estaba sobre su cama –que era más bien una colchoneta-, de espaldas a él. Y dormida. Con el mismo sigilo que usaría en un templo, Ren se acercó a ella, y se sentó a su lado con una mirada triste. Pensó en lo que habría sido de ambos si sólo Yoh siguiera vivo. Se pregunto dónde estarían sus amigos, a los que extrañaba tanto… Sintió que su corazón se sofocaba al recordar los días en los que la mayor catástrofe podía ser pelearse con Horo Horo, y algo en él se rompía con la idea de su hermana. Su querida hermana…

Su vida había cambiado más de lo soportable en muy poco tiempo, y se sentía internamente deshecho. Aborrecía ese espantoso final para todo; la distancia abismal que se había extendido entre él y todo lo que solía amar, y el sufrimiento que estaba consumiendo a la única persona que aún permanecía con él. Pero sobretodo, detestaba a Hao. Costaba creer que alguien pudiera albergar tanta maldad, salvajismo y crueldad… todo oculto bajo una sonrisa suave y clara, una voz sedosa, y unos vivaces ojos achocolatados.

Sin darse cuenta, y dejándose llevar por la pesadumbre que esos recuerdos le causaban, Ren se encontró acostado al lado de Anna, sintiendo su cuerpo frío. Dejándose manejar por sus instintos, se acercó a su amiga en busca de algo de calidez.

No fue sino hasta varias horas después que despertó, considerablemente más tranquilo y repuesto del desgaste que le provocaba dejar salir sus emociones sin control. Al hacer el primer movimiento con intención de levantarse se encontró con un peso extra aferrándolo; de frente a él, una aún exhausta Anna se abrazaba con fuerza a su cintura, el rostro hundido entre la masa de cabello rubio. Ren casi se apenó de haberse movido, y se mantuvo tan quieto como le fue posible para no despertarla. Hasta respirar parecía impensable.

Hacia la hora de la cena, Matti hizo su aparición para pedirles a ambos que bajaran a cenar, y poco le faltó al muchacho chino para ladrarle que se largara, viendo a Anna abrir los ojos al contacto con la voz chillona de la recién llegada, que procuraba no reír con aquella visión. Tras asegurarle a Matti que bajarían a reunirse con los otros, Ren ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse, y se las ingenió para animarla en, al menos, un mínimo grado. En el recoveco más cercano a la parte exterior de la montaña estaba otro de los salones que ambos visitaban más comúnmente; el de la cena. De hecho, era la única estancia en contacto con la luz exterior, pues poseía en dos de sus muros largas aperturas en forma de ventanales, donde el vidrio era reemplazado por una barrera de energía creada por el mismo Hao. Era ya costumbre que al anochecer se reunieran todos los habitantes de la fortaleza para cenar en torno a una gran mesa que se extendía a todo lo largo del lugar.

En la cabecera, que era iluminada por los rayos dorados del atardecer, tomaba asiento Hao. Solía extender sus brazos, con aires de grandeza, sobre aquellos de su silla, que tenía más la forma de un trono. A su izquierda y derecha, respectivamente, se situaban Opacho y Ren, Anna al lado de éste último. Los demás lugares no estaban asignados y, por lo general, había competencia por sentarse lo más próximo al gran Hao, cosa que él veía con gran diversión. Las miradas de envidia, claro, no faltaban para los tres privilegiados que podían estar junto a él. En esa ocasión, particularmente, el veneno en los ojos de los asistentes era enorme a comparación de días anteriores, pero estaba concentrado en Anna y Ren. Mientras que la chica lo ignoraba –o bien, lo pasaba por alto- Ren no podía evitar sentirse muy incómodo con tantos ojos asesinos sobre él, y su irritabilidad estuvo a poco de hacerle marcharse de un brinco.

Era en esas ocasiones que Hao se tomaba la libertad de dirigirles palabras más casuales a sus seguidores, que no dejaban se tratarlo con el respeto de un mendigo a un emperador. Él, por su parte, se veía tanto más que libre que de costumbre, riendo con tranquilidad y gran sobriedad ante los chistes y bromas que se gastaba con los demás. El joven gobernante adoraba la compañía de esas personas que confiaban en él tan ciegamente y que hacían fila para sacrificarse en su honor. No ocultaba lo mucho que le entretenía tener a tres mujeres mirándolo como si fuera un dios – después de todo, lo era, ¿no? – y se convertía en un fresco y seductor caballero junto a ellas, desplegando sus encantos cual mantel sobre la mesa.  Una que otra vez, sus atenciones no se limitaban a ellas, sino que pasaban también a algunos de los otros miembros de la mesa. Los hombres, en su mayoría más viejos que él, mostraban igual interés que las mujeres en intercambiar palabras con él, y muchas veces nacían largas charlas sobre los planes de Hao, o críticas de horas hacia los muchos errores que los humanos habían cometido. Varías veces Ren se había ido a dormir, fatigado hasta el límite, mientras Hao hablaba, con ojos brillantes, sobre los defectos de los seres humanos. ¡Parecía tan vivo cuando hablaba de esos temas que le gustaban!

Ren no se reprochó una mirada inquisidora a su "dueño". ¿Tenía que ser tan brillante, tan misterioso, tan fascinante… tan hermoso?

- ¿Por qué tan callado, Ren?

¿… Y tan instintivo y descarado?

- No te importa. - ¿Por qué siempre sonreía _as_?

- Deberías unirte a la conversación; seguro que tienes mucho que aportar.

- Vete al diablo. – De nuevo, Hao sonrió, y Ren entendió el por qué al sentir una mano jugueteando en su rodilla, bajo la mesa. Enrojeció  de enojo y sorpresa, y miró, escandalizado, al rostro divertido de Hao.

- ¿¡Pero qué _demonios_…!? – le siseó por lo bajo, haciéndolo soltar una risita.

- No hagas tanto ruido, Ren, si no quieres que todos te oigan. – Hao rió, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a los incrédulos espectadores. Como siempre que Hao lo provocaba, Ren no pudo sino olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera aquel malicioso muchacho.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en relativa tranquilidad, y aun después de la cena no hubo ninguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Al terminar, Ren y Anna se habían retirado juntos, y él se había asegurado de dejarla tan cómoda como pudiera en su habitación, donde incluso le ayudó para colocarse la ropa de dormir. Cuando se alistaba para ir a su propio dormitorio, apareció Opacho en el umbral de la puerta. Mucho más prudente y respetuoso que Matti, pidió al joven que lo acompañase a los aposentos de su amo, donde éste lo había mandado llamar. Ren accedió, no sin dudar, y fue conducido hasta una de los rincones jamás vistos por la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo. El lugar era, en efecto, tan especial como su exclusividad lo sugería; Si bien Hao era bastante sobrio en sus decoraciones, no se limitaba en cuanto a buen gusto, y tenía varios raros y bellos artilugios y accesorios que impresionaban incluso a un miembro de la dinastía Tao. Apoyado en uno de los muros, el dueño; esplendoroso en un simple atavío típico de su lugar de nacimiento, diversas piezas de sencilla joyería color hueso balanceándose en sus brazos y cuello, y el cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros como agua.

Ren entró con toda la tranquilidad posible, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al oír la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Hao jugueteaba con unas cuantas llamas de vibrante rojo, haciéndolas bailotear a su gusto sobre su mano.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Preguntó Ren, despejado de toda timidez, cuando ya la espera se hacía larga. Hao tan sólo giró un poco la cabeza para verlo de reojo, pero no cambió ni sus gestos ni su expresión.

- ¿Molesto de nuevo, Ren? Tanto ardor va a acabar por matarte…

- Mira quién habla.

- Yo puedo controlar el fuego pero – Dijo Hao, haciendo las flamas volverse una, con un sencillo movimiento de mano.-, ¿qué tal tú?

- ¿Desde cuándo te importan los demás?

- No lo hacen.

- ¿Entonces, qué?

- Tú sí me importas- Otra vez, esa sonrisa posesiva y casi burlona. Pero antes de que hubiera oportunidad de replicar, se esfumó, sustituida por una expresión conmovida.-. No te quiero ver consumido por fuego… si éste no proviene de mí.

- ¿Qué? – Ren parpadeó, desconcertado y desarmado.

- No te quiero ver sufrir, si no causo yo ese dolor – Hao se acercó, serio como pocas veces, hasta estar a escasa distancia de su interlocutor. Entrecerró los ojos, evaluándolo como un felino a su presa; con una mezcla de cariño e indiferencia en sus ojos.-. No te salvé por que sí, Ren.

- Tú no me salvaste de nada…- Susurró Ren, con voz áspera y perdida, desviando la mirada entre más se aproximaba Hao. Sintió sus palabras temblarle en la cabeza, envueltas en recuerdos de una época que se veía tan lejana… Voces alegres y gritos confiados, la imagen de armas enterradas en arena. Todo parecía moverse al compás de una música marcada por cada gesto de Hao, que lo cubría con su cuerpo de la luz de las antorchas.

Ren se sintió vacilar.

Confusión invadiendo su cabeza.

Recuerdos taladrándole el alma.

Contradicciones atando sus brazos como cadenas.

Dolor indescriptible recorriéndole las venas.

Y manos en sus hombros. Hábiles dedos acariciando su piel casi con ternura, casi con amor. Había calidez impregnando cada movimiento, anestesiando cada fibra de su cuerpo y mente. Sin evitarlo, Ren se dejó caer sobre el refugio que ofrecía el pecho de Hao, agachando la cabeza sin más, inhalando el intoxicante y adormecedor aroma tras la cortina de cabello color madera. Nada como eso…

Hasta que sintió sus músculos reaccionar y su razón volver a emitir señales. Trató de echarse atrás y poner el espacio que necesitaba para pensar de nuevo, pero sintió dos firmes manos en su espalda, asiéndolo con la misma determinación que habían tenido en aquel viaje sobre el Espíritu de Fuego. Toda resistencia era inútil… y quizás no del todo voluntaria. Ren hizo lo único que quedaba; elevó el rostro, intentando encontrar sus ojos con los de Hao en busca de alguna respuesta, y se estremeció al encontrarla.

Cuando Hao se acercó a él para culminar con lo que acababa de empezar, Ren supo que jamás iba a dejarlo ir. Y, por un segundo, no le importó.


	3. Capítulo 3

Domingo 11 de Julio de 2004

**Alone******

****

**Advertencias:** Shaman King caps 1-64, yaoi, **lemon** [Hao x Ren]

**Comentarios: **No me termino de creer que estoy siguiendo este fic, sobretodo después de tanto tiempo, pero heme aqu

**Agradecimientos:** A los lectores, claramente, y a los amigos que me han apoyado desde que escribí el primer capítulo de este fic. Agradecimientos especiales a la señorita Beta Reader, Nina.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

_¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

_¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Cómo es posible que yo esté aquí… disfrutando todo esto, sabiendo que Anna está irreconocible y que mis amigos están muriendo uno a uno? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan…?_

- ¿Egoísta? – Hao lo miró, una expresión entre la extrañeza y la incomprensión en su rostro - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Ren, a su lado, su piel pálida descubierta, le dio la espalda a Hao.

- No entiendes. Olvídalo.

- No; Olvídalo tú, Ren. Ellos son parte de tu pasado. No les debes nada, son seres inservibles.

- Cállate.- Ren se sentía muerto, roto, sin más ganas de pelear, la mirada perdida.

- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte tanto por ellos?

- No lo entenderías.- _Jamás… jamás lo entenderías. Monstruo._

_Amigos, lo siento tanto, tanto. Siento no haber escapado con ustedes y no poder estar ahora espalda con espalda, peleando como debería ser. Siento haber dejado morir a Yoh y con ello haber acarreado este final tan odioso. Siento ser tan  débil. Siento…_

Ren enterró la cara en sus manos, de repente horrorizado.

- Ren.- Hao se acercó, el ceño fruncido, pero el otro muchacho lo ignoró. Pasó unos segundos sin moverse, estudiando al que tenía la única voluntad que todavía no lograba quebrantar. La única voluntad que ya no quería forzar, a decir verdad, porque Ren tenía que ser suyo, pero de un modo especial, o no tendría importancia.

De un modo especial…

Hao sonrió de pronto, acerándose a Ren por detrás, sigilosamente, hasta quedar prácticamente pegado a la espalda de éste, con las manos en sus hombros, y su cara al nivel de la nuca del pelinegro. Ren sintió de pronto una respiración cálida y relajante tras él, y luego un toque húmedo y áspero donde estuvo ésta. Sin quererlo, dejó escapar un gemido.

Sintió entonces un par de brazos morenos abrazarlo desde atrás, y unas manos puestas en su pecho, explorando. Y por detrás, la lengua de Hao seguía moviéndose con delirante suavidad, pasando de la nuca a una de las orejas.

- Escucha bien, mi querido Ren: Nadie, _nadie_ va a tocarte mientras estés conmigo. Nunca.- susurró el Shaman king.

Ren no atinaba a moverse, a hablar. Ni siquiera conseguía pensar. Los toques de Hao se sentían bien, y por alguna razón lo llenaban de un sentimiento de paz. Paz, y también placer.

Más audaz que antes, Hao empujó a Ren, haciéndolo caer de bruces bajo él, y se sentó sobre su zona lumbar, masajeando su espalda tensa con manos ágiles. Había en sus gestos un deseo de proteger, de acoger con ternura a una pequeña bestia herida y curarla. Ren se dejó llevar, su respiración comenzando a acelerarse a medida que el contacto entre ambos cuerpos de prolongaba.

Hao empezó a besar los hombros de su protegido, primero con calma y luego con más rudeza, pero sin llegar a ser agresivo. A medida que avanzaba a través de los omóplatos de Ren, comenzó a girar el cuerpo de éste, dejándolo recostado de frente.

Se dio un segundo para mirar los ojos de Ren, y encontró una pregunta sin respuesta en la mirada ambarina. Había un dolor demasiado profundo encerrado en esos ojos que antes eran hostiles. Sostuvo la mirada un tiempo, bajando su cara lentamente para acortar la distancia, hasta que vio a Ren cerrar los ojos. Sin dejarse dudar, acercó sus labios a los del joven chino en un beso profundo y reconfortante, que empezó con un roce y terminó con Hao poseyendo la boca de su amante, con la confianza de un depredador que sabe vencida a su presa.

Y entonces, la presa despertó de su sopor, y Hao sintió a Ren responderle, un fuego de repente encendido en él. Por primera vez, el Shaman King cedió ante la creciente fuerza de Ren, diversión ocupando el puesto del sentimentalismo. Ren, sin romper el beso, invirtió la posición para quedar sobre Hao, actuando con hambre, con furia contenida. Rápida y apasionadamente, dejó la boca de Hao y continuó besando su cuello, torso, abdomen y vientre, apartando el largo cabello que se interponía, sin dejar espacios intactos.

Hao, complacido, se echó atrás y arqueó la espalda cuando Ren alcanzó un cierto nivel. Pasó sus manos sobre la espalda de éste, acariciándolo más bruscamente que antes. Ren seguía en lo suyo, sin detenerse a reflexionar lo que fuera, cuando Hao lo tomó por los brazos y lo jaló hacia sí, dejándolo a su mismo nivel antes de dejar que sus manos tocaran otras zonas más sensibles. Ren jadeó, sintiendo un hormigueo más que agradable y un delicioso calor yendo de sus caderas a su pecho, y luego hasta su cabeza, embriagándolo. Hao aprovechó el momento de debilidad para besarlo de nuevo, con más ardor que nunca antes.

Ren empezó a sentirse drogado; el panorama iba y venía, y lo único a lo que lograba aferrarse era a ese pequeño hombre moreno. Eran sólo Hao y él, que era incapaz de recordar otra su vida o familia. Sólo podía sentir, sólo podía estar en éxtasis, rogando por que esas maravillosas sensaciones no acabaran, y sabiendo que Hao, gracias a su don de la empatía, oía sus súplicas.

Había amanecido cuando Ren despertó, aún desnudo y al lado de Hao dormido con sonrisa satisfecha y felina. Al tratar de ponerse de pie, sintió un mareo, y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque alcanzó a sostenerse del muro. Tomó sus pantalones, única prenda suya que pudo encontrar en medio de la confusión, se los puso y salió procurando no hacer ruido.

El oír al muchacho salir, un Hao totalmente consciente abrió los ojos, su sonrisa ensanchándose, y estiró los músculos antes de volver a caer sobre el lecho, una extraña sensación en su estómago. Algo más allá de la satisfacción.

_Mío._

Ren recorrió los pasillos de memoria, sin preocuparse por ser visto u oído. Tenía que llegar a su habitación, tenía que ver a Anna, tenía que huir de todo eso…

_No es posible, no es posible, no es posible… Nada de esto es real; es un mal sueño, un mal sueño. Despertaré y ya no estaré solo._

- Anna ¿Estás…?- Ren tanteó la habitación a oscuras, buscando el rincón donde la rubia solía pasar sus días. Encontró a esa muchacha que parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeña, esta vez sentada al lado del colchón. Tarareaba, medio dormida aún. Ren se acercó, sintiendo un dolor nuevo y vergonzoso entre las piernas cuando trató de sentarse. Maldijo, y trató de ignorarlo. Poco a poco, se acercó a Anna, y la abrazó, como era su costumbre, aunque empezaba a dudar que sirviera de algo.

- Soy yo, Anna. Soy Ren – se balanceó suavemente, con Anna en brazos.-. Todo va a estar bien. Saldremos de aquí, juntos, y volveremos con los otros. Te lo juro por mi honor. Derrotaremos a Hao como… como Yoh debió hacerlo.

Ren sintió la desesperanza filtrarse en su voz, y trató de disimular.

- Saldremos de aquí…- repitió, concentrado.

No había señal de Hao o sus seguidores, y Ren recordó que ése era un día especial; el aniversario de la Revolución del Shaman King. Todos habrían salido a celebrar. Ren casi sonrió, y apretó la mano de Anna más fuertemente mientras la guiaba por pasadizos que el mismo Hao le había enseñado. Saldrían de una vez. Él ya no podía soportarlo más, y seguir en esa abominable fortaleza terminaría de matar a Anna, estaba seguro. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, cargando a la débil y enflaquecida muchacha por momentos, pero sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron a la salida, en la cima de una montaña muy alta, el sol de la tarde los bañaba amablemente, haciéndolos concientes de su nueva libertad. A Anna le tomó un tiempo adaptar sus ojos a ese brillo que ya no recordaba, y sentir el viento y el olor de la tierra pareció devolverle algo de vida.

Ren miró fijamente el horizonte, con decisión. Sabía que Horo Horo se había encontrado algunos kilómetros al sur de ese lugar unos tres días antes, pero no tenía más pistas, así que decidió correr el riesgo. Lo encontraría, costara lo que costara…

Anduvieron sin darse descanso, Anna empezando a recuperar fuerzas entre más tiempo pasaba en el exterior, igual que Ren recobraba sus viejos ánimos. Cuando la noche cayó, no eran más que dos puntos minúsculos en medio de un extenso desierto; Delgados, algo pálidos, con mal aspecto… pero vivos. Vivos de nuevo, al fin. La luna era como una nueva energía que se filtraba por su piel y alcanzaba sus venas, abrazando sus corazones con el mayor de los cuidados. Era una energía etérea, nostálgica, pero llena de una magia que ni siquiera el sol tenía.

Tardaron dos días en salir del desierto, temporada que pasaron sin comer, sobreviviendo del poder espiritual que aún tenían.

Hao ya sabría de su fuga, pero no los había mandado buscar, o bien, no los habían encontrado. Sus presencias, espíritus y cuerpos estaban en un nivel tan bajo, que pasarían desapercibidos, como dos plantas o animales más. Y ésa era una ventaja, porque ellos sí podían sentir a Hao y los suyos. Había esperanzas.

Horo Horo, siendo un shamán dedicado a la tierra y a las plantas, dejaba pequeños rastros de sí mismo en éstas. Rastros que Anna podía sentir.

Ren se sintió más feliz de lo que había estado en muchos años cuando Anna le confirmó que Horo Horo estaba vivo aún, y en un lugar muy cercano a aquél en el que ellos estaban. Era cosa de buscarlo un poco más.

Pero un pensamiento amargo asaltó sin aviso la mente de Ren, poniéndolo lívido.

_Y si… ¿Y si no quiere vernos más? Nosotros lo abandonamos. No; Yo lo abandoné. Yo lo dejé a su suerte, peleando solo cuando pude haber escapado para apoyarlo. Yo rechacé su ayuda cuando vino a buscarme, por orgullo, por mi desgraciado orgullo. No tengo cara para pedirle ahora que nos acoja de nuevo. No, mejor… Tal vez deberíamos volver… Volver con Hao. Tal vez ése ya es nuestro lugar._

Una llovizna helada cayó sobre ellos. Ren levantó la vista; no había nubes en el cielo. De nuevo, los cubrió un rocío de lo que Ren comprobó pedazos de hielo. Hielo.

Como una explosión, una emoción muy fuerte, poderosa, embargó al muchacho pelinegro. ¡Hielo! En un segundo, ya estaba corriendo hacia el origen de aquel maravilloso hielo. Al poco tiempo de carrera, detrás de una roca enorme, una serie de estalagmitas translúcidas, mortalmente afiladas, empezó a salir del suelo, directo hacia Ren. Éste apenas tuvo una fracción de segundo para saltar y quitarse de la trayectoria del ataque, poniéndose a salvo sobre la roca. Volteó hacia el lugar de donde lo había visto salir, y se encontró con un muchacho no muy alto, robusto y de aspecto rudo, con cabellera curiosamente azulada. Se quedó atónito, sin lograr moverse por la impresión. No había dudas, ¡era él! ¡Horo Horo! Su viejo compañero y su mejor amigo…

Y entonces, éste lo vio. Ren estuvo a punto de reír, deduciendo que él mismo había puesto la cara ridículamente incrédula que ahora ponía Horo, aunque éste señalaba hacia la roca con histeria, gesticulando sin resultados.

- ¡Hermano, quítate de ahí! – una voz femenina rompió el encanto del reencuentro, y Horo Horo escapó por milímetros de un ataque lanzado por otro shamán. Se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo, decidido a vencer a aquél con el que llevaba media hora peleando. Ren contempló la escena desde donde estaba, notando lo hábil que se había vuelto su amigo, y cómo su poder espiritual había aumentado. A Horo Horo no le tomó sino dos ataques más reducir a una estatua helada a su atacante, y cayó pesadamente en el suelo cuando hubo terminado. Un instante después, una muchacha de acuosa cabellera larga se lanzó sobre éste, abrazándolo efusivamente, sin dejarlo respirar. Ren no pudo sino reír al ver a Horo Horo ser asaltado por su hermana Pilika, tan orgullosa de él como siempre.

Cuando Pilika desvió los ojos de su hermano, los dejó fijos en Ren. Empezó a balbucear, sin entender, soltando a Horo Horo.

- Hermano, ¿él no es…?

- Claro que es – Horo Horo sonrió, aunque sus cejas permanecían fruncidas.-. Ren Tao, el viejo Ren Tao. Amigo, te creímos muerto.

- ¿En serio? – Ren consiguió esbozar una sonrisa, sintiéndose ligero.

- No, la verdad es que no. Sabía que no te dejarías vencer por ese demonio de Hao.

Una expresión amarga se dejó ver en el rostro de Ren. _Hao__…_

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche, Ren?

- No.

Con un ágil salto felino, Ren bajó de la roca y quedó a escasos metros de los dos hermanos. Nadie se movió por largo rato.

- ¿No has venido con Anna? – Pilika se decidió a romper el silencio, al fin. Y Ren cayó en cuenta de que en su conmoción por ver a Horo Horo había corrido sin mirar atrás.

- Sí, ella…

- Aquí estoy. – una voz frágil, medio ronca, los alcanzó. Anna se mantenía en pie con cierta dificultad, su rostro oculto por su cabello. Pilika se acercó a ella, ayudándola a caminar. Horo Horo pareció pensativo.

- Acompáñala a dormir, Pilika, por favor. Que coma algo y duerma lo más que se pueda. Mañana nos vamos de aquí.

Pilika asintió, preocupada.

- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Ren, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

- No podemos dejar que Hao los vuelva a encontrar.- un odio irreprimible hizo brillar los ojos de Horo Horo. Un odio amargo, total, más ardiente que la sangre y exigiendo venganza. Ren parpadeó de incomprensión. ¿Qué había pasado para que el alegre, simplón y optimista Horo Horo se viera… así?

- ¿Tú estás bien? – el peliazul se giró hacia Ren, de repente inquieto.

- Sí, estoy perfectamente.

Horo Horo sonrió, y unos momentos de silencio y quietud terminaron con un repentino salto y abrazo.

- Maldición, Ren, empezaba a creer que no iba a volverte a ver. No tienes idea lo duro que se ha puesto todo.- no había rencor en su voz. Había preocupación sincera.

- Lo siento. Quería volver antes, pero…

- No te preocupes. Están aquí, ¡Anna y tú!

- S

- Tenemos… algo parecido a un pequeño campamento. Lyserg y Jeanne no deben tardar en alcanzarnos. Quedamos en vernos con ellos al otro lado de las montañas. ¡Oh! No te preocupes, no es un camino largo, aunque está pesado. Faust y Silver están muy lejos, pero deberán llegar pronto.

- ¿Y los demás?

El rostro de Horo Horo ensombreció.

- Quedamos sólo nosotros.

_Diablos…_

- Bueno, pero… Ten en cuenta que Tamao también viaja con nosotros – Horo Horo trató de reír.-. No sabes lo fuerte que es. Lyserg también es muy poderoso. Me las jugaría a que le gana a Jeanne.

Silencio.

- Ven, hay un riachuelo cerca. Estás hecho un desastre. – Horo Horo lo guió algunos metros, hasta le serpentina de agua que había mencionado. Fue viéndola que Ren se dio cuenta de que estaba muriéndose de sed. Se agachó para beber, petrificándose al ver su rostro en el agua. Entonces notó que llevaba años sin ver su propio reflejo. No era algo apasionante; un muchacho de diecisiete años, cuerpo delgado y fibroso, con el torso empalidecido desnudo y el cabello negro llegándole a los hombros. El extraño "pico" que solía tener en la cabeza prácticamente había desaparecido. Incluso los ojos dorados parecían distintos.

- Oooooooh, sí, eres hermoso. ¡Pft!- se burló Horo Horo, animado. Ren lo miró y hundió las manos en el agua. Salpicó al peliazul antes de enjuagarse la cara y el cabello. Se sentía bien.


End file.
